Various organic compounds have been proposed for use as light-sensitive materials in photoreceptors for electrophotography, such as bisazo compounds described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 189759/85, 129653/86, and 221751/86 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, electrophotographic properties of these bisazo compounds are not satisfactory.